


The visit

by locuas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Pearl visits her Girlfriend's place





	

**Author's Note:**

> Used the name "sheena" instead of mystery girl or "S" for simplicity.  
> The idea came from a Tumblr post, but i can't find it now.

 Pearl was on Sheena’s apartment. Her girlfriend had invited her over to spend time together and to show her the place where she lived.

She had shown Pearl her couch and television, her bed and even the balcony. It was a small place so the tour had been pretty quick. Once finished, she sat on the couch and waited for her Girlfriend to do the same.

“So, what do you think?” She asked “Pretty cool, right?” Pearl, however, was more interested in the blatant lack of food on Sheena’s fridge than on what she was saying.

 “Sheena, what kind of diet do you have?” asked Pearl, with a not very happy expression.

“I’m usually too busy studying  for college or working to cook anything nowadays, so I only eat some crackers or go to some fast food joint on my way to classes” she confessed, not making a big deal out of it.

Pearl did not need to eat. She didn’t even particularly enjoy it. She did, however, know how important eating was for human’s health from helping raise Steven. She knew enough about food to know that kind of diet wasn’t healthy. However, she did not say a thing and, instead, accepted her invitation to join her on the couch.

They spent a good while talking about many things. Sheena was telling Pearl about a travel she had made on her bike to see a natural phenomenon that happened once a year. Pearl, on the other hand, was telling her about a recent mission and Steven stuff. Before they realized, two hours had passed and Sheena had to leave.

“Sorry, Pearl, I have to go to work” She apologized “you may want to leave”

Pearl stood silent for a second before going “I think… I may want to stay and wait for you?” she suggested.

“Are you sure? You may get bored” she warned Pearl, she did not have a problem with Pearl staying, but she could not imagine she wouldn’t get bored after a while.

“Oh, I will be Okay, you go do your work and I will be waiting here”

In the end, Sheena smiled and kissed her girlfriend in the mouth.

* * *

It was Hours later when Sheena had finally returned from work. She was tired and, because she hadn’t had the chance to go to the fast food joint, she was hungry. She wondered if Pearl had grown bored and had returned to the temple.

When she finally reached her apartment’s door, she started to feel a nice smell. When she opened the door, much to her surprise, she saw Pearl cooking in the kitchen.

“Pearl? What are you doing?”

“Oh! You came just in time” she said with a smile “The meal is almost ready”

“Meal?” she said as she saw some market bags on the table.

“Yes, for you. I took the liberty to go buy some groceries”

“But where did you get the money to pay for it?”

“I used mine” she explained summoning money from her gem “we have money we only use to buy food, but since Steven is the only one who actually needs to eat, we have plenty to spare, so I decided to use some to buy groceries and cook you dinner”

“Pearl, you didn’t have to…”  
“I wanted to” she responded “Human’s need well balanced and substancious meals to remain healthy; they can’t rely exclusively on fried food and snacks”

Sheena could not argue that point. She still wanted to protest, but something inside of her, probably the idea of having a homemade meal, and one made by Pearl at that, made her give up and accept Pearl’s offer for a meal.

When she sat at the table, she was able to see that Pearl had also been cleaning the place. She had not even realized how much of a mess the place had been until now, with the sight of the clean apartment.

Soon after that, Pearl brought the mean and Sheena was able to taste it. It had been the first time in years that Sheena had tasted anything as delicious as Pearl’s cooking.


End file.
